The Choices We Make
by Chaos10
Summary: Dr. Sayoran forces Bones do make a choices that affects everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**The Choices We Make**

Rated: T

Pairings: Booth/Cam (although I hate to do it) Brennan/other Angela/Hodgins

Dr. Sayoran forces Brennan to make a decision that has repercussions for everyone. Now,

Booth has a choice to make. Will he be too late?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dr. Temperance Brennan walked to her office at the Jeffersonian on autopilot. She had a lot on her mind.

She had to decide whether to take the latest assignment she had been offered. If it had been a straight

offer for her to go to some other country to identify body remains she would have immediately packed

and informed Dr. Goodman she was on her way. It was the qualifier the CIA put on this particular trip

that caused her to contemplate the choice she had been offered.

"Bren?" The voice of her best friend interrupted the tilt-a-whirl ride her mind was on. She welcomed

the intrusion.

"Ang" She smiled at her friend and motioned her in.

"What were you thinking so hard about?"

She considered it. She knew that Angela would eventually get it out of her. And, someone was going

to have to know where she would be. Her first instinct would have been to tell Booth but she no longer

felt comfortable doing that. His confession that he had been dating her new boss and his recent actions

on a case where both doctors had found themselves in danger caused her to realize that their partnership

was not as important to him as it was to her. Unfortunately, she would have to give Dr. Sayoran at

least some of the information. Brennan doubted she'd voluntarily give the information to Booth. Then again

he may not bother to even ask his girlfriend about it. Brennan mentally snorted. Booth probably wouldn't

even realize she was gone as long as Cam was around.

She noticed Angela staring at her worriedly. She smiled. "I've been offered a new assignment. I just had to

decide what to do about it."

"Have you decided?" Angela looked solemn. She knew that Brennan was going away again. She never knew

how long her friend would be gone or if her life would be in danger while she was off on her own. She waited patiently

for Brennan's answer.

"Yes. I have to go, Ang. It's just that this is kind of a different situation." She took a deep breath. "This is going to

take a few minutes. Remember Jamie Kenton?"

"That FBI agent who tried to kill you? How could I forget? Wait a minute, what does this have to do with a

new..."

Brennan raised her hand to stop her friend from going any further. "He called me a month ago. Asked me to

come to see him. He was in the infirmary. The Cuginis have a hit out on him. No surprise, right?" She looked

at the astonished face of her best friend. "I've been visiting him a couple of times a week since then."

Angela's outraged gasp wasn't unexpected but it didn't halt Brennan's speech. She had to get this out all at

once or she'd chicken out of telling her the rest. "The CIA has approached me about going to The Hague to help

in the identification of some ancient bones found in a mass grave."

"Why would the CIA want you to identify ANCIENT bones?"

"They're not really concerned with the bones. They want me to leave the country for my own safety." She looked

at her friend.

Angela jumped off the edge of the desk where she had been sitting. "The Cuginis put a hit out on you, too?

_Brennan! Why would you need to think about this?"_

Brennan nodded. "I told you I've been visiting Jamie? Well, the CIA want to send him on assignment with me

to protect him as well. They think if they get us out of the country and some place fairly unfamiliar to the

Cujinis we'll be safe."

"WHY? Why are they so concerned with keeping a murderer alive?" Angela deflated as her anger left her. "He

has to testify against them, right? If he's dead they get off scot free, don't they?"

Brennan nodded. "That's the fear."

"But, to send you off with the man who tried to kill you? Honey, that's just not done."

"We've talked that all out, Ang. I understand his reasoning. And, I believe he's sincere in his apologies over the

situation."

"Bren, you are not the most people savvy of us. He could just be playing you. What does Booth say about

this?"

"I've no idea. There's no reason to tell him anything. I think we can all see that Booth and my partnership has

come to a close. It was inevitable. So, I'm not telling him. And, neither are you." She looked at the artist to

see if she got the message.

Angela slowly nodded her head. "Okay, Bren. I can see what you're saying. I hate to say that you're right about

this but, I'm sad to say, I believe it, too."

She rounded the desk. "I'm going to miss you. When do you leave?"

"I have to call my contact and give him my answer and things will be arranged as soon as possible."

"Just let me know, huh? I hate it when you disappear without telling us."

Brennan gave a small smile and nodded.

They released their hug when a knock was heard at the door. They looked up to see Dr. Camille Sayoran

standing in the doorway smirking at them.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Brennan and Angela exchanged a glance.

"No, as a matter of fact I needed to speak to you about something." She nodded at Angela as she walked out

of the office. "Talk to you later, Ang." She conveyed her promise to call in the short sentence.

"So, what can I do for you, Dr. Sayoran?"

"Why don't we get your problem out of the way first?"

"My ' problem'?"

"Yes, you said you needed to speak with me."

"Yes, of course. I have been given a special assignment that will take me a way for an unspecified length of

time. I just wanted you to know."

"What kind of assignment?" Cam looked suspicious.

"I'm not at liberty to say. It is extremely classified."

"Well, then I'm going to have to say no."

"No? You can't say no. It's not the way this works. I get an assignment from the government several times

a year to go to places that I can not speak of and I go. It's in my contract with the Jeffersonian."

"Contract or not you're not leaving these premises until I get some idea of where you'll be and how long

you'll be gone."

"You've no right to that information." Brennan's eyes crackled with anger.

"Then you'll stay. I've got a new assignment for you."

"Get out of my office."

"What?"

"Get out."

"Dr. Brennan your insubordination will get you suspended. I'm your boss I can do that."

"Don't bother." She grabbed the other woman by the upper arm and dragged her out of the office firmly

closing the door behind her. She ignored the immediate banging from the angry pathologist and sat

down at her desk.

Pulling her keyboard to her she typed out her letter of resignation and signed it as soon as the copier

spit it out. She nearly ran the other woman over as she left her office and marched down the hall to

see Dr. Goodman.

Everyone in the lab had turned their attention to the two angry faces coming toward them. It had been

hard to ignore Dr. Sayoran's loud knocking and admonitions that Brennan open the door. Angela, Zack

and Hodgins watched as Brennan entered Dr. Goodman's office and closed the door in the face of the

woman following her. Their eyes widened in astonishment.

Jack and Angela shared a 'what the hell' look. Dr. Sayoran turned to stare angrily up at the platform.

Zack immediately turned away but the other two gave her penetrating gazes that should have told her

not to mess with them. Instead she took it as a challenge and climbed the steps to where they were

standing.

"What is wrong with her? She has no sense of chain of command." She fumed. Turning to Angela

she spit out, "Where is she going?"

Angela raised a brow. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. Dr. Brennan is an extremely

private person. She doesn't tell me everything."

Jack barely held in his snort at that last sentence.

"Oh, she told you. I know she did." Cam nodded to herself. "We'll see."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Author's Note: I do not like this new character especially since I've read some of the spoilers. So

yes, before she even appears I'm making her a bitch. Also, in reference to the part

where the Bones and Cam were in danger and Booth was a wuss, it's another story

I have floating around in my brain. I may have to write it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Choices We Make 2? 

Rated: T

Pairings: Booth/Cam (although I hate to do it) Brennan/other Angela/Hodgins

Dr. Sayoran forces Brennan to make a decision that has repercussions for everyone. Now, Booth has a choice to make. Will he be too late?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Temperance, I don't understand." Dr. Goodman was staring at the piece of paper in front of him.  
It could not be what he was perceiving it to be.

"It's my resignation."

"WHY?"

"Dr. Sayoran left me no choice sir. I have been sent on assignment by the government and she denied my request to pursue this assignment."

"But, it is in your contract." Dr. Goodman was definitely in shock.

"I told her that. But, she thinks that her word is law when it comes to my job and told me with no other option that I could not leave this building unless I gave her complete details of where I was going and how long I'd be gone."

"She has to know that that is impossible."

"It doesn't seem that she does. I felt I had no other choice but to resign. I can't deny this request. It's too important."

Daniel Goodman nodded his head. "Yes, I understand that you have little choice when the government sends you on these. Look, I'll hold on to this paper, you go on assignment and when you come back will review it. Does that sound acceptable to you?"

Brennen sighed. "Yes, sir. But I don't think it will make any difference. Dr. Sayoran and I are just too different to work together."

He sighed. "Just think about it. Please."

She nodded before leaving the office.

Goodman scrubbed his fingers over his face. How did he get into these situations. He had told the board that hiring someone without Brennan's input would be a disaster but they wouldn't listen. Now he had to go back and tell them that his prediction had come true. The Jeffersonian was going to lose it's best asset.

Dr. Sayoran had finally gotten the idea that her iron woman stare was not going to get her the information she wanted. She huffed out an aggravated breath and turned to leave the platform.  
Dr. Goodman stood at the bottom of the stairs with a very unpleasant look on his face.

"Dr. Goodman what can I do for you."

"I need to speak to you, privately."

"Am I to assume this has something to do with Dr. Brennen?" She asked casually.

"Yes, it does. Join me in my office. Now."

She turned to look at the squints sure that they would be thrilled with her being called on the carpet. What she saw was three worried faces only she knew the concern was not for her.  
They were worried about their dear Brennan.

Before the door to the office was completely closed Angela had Temperance on the phone.  
"Bren, what's going on?"

Brennan sighed. "Ang, I don't think this is a good time to talk about it."

"Temperance Brennan, you do not want me to follow you to 'you know where' do you? I'll do it. You know I will."

Bones gave a short laugh. "I resigned. She didn't leave me much choice." She went on to recap the conversation in the office leaving a fuming Angela when she hung up the phone.

"Ang?" Hodgins asked the artist. "What did she say?"

"She said...she said she handed in her resignation. That woman in there made Brennan quit"  
She walked quickly away.

"Where are you going? Angela! Don't do anything stupid." He chased after her.

"I'm not being rash. I'm simply going to look into some other opportunities I've set aside to be here for Brennan, that's all." She was forced to stop when Jack grabbed her arm.

"Talk to me. Please." And she couldn't refuse him.

"Go get Zack. I might as well get this over with all at one time."

Booth entered an unusually empty lab. He walked to Bones' office only to find the lights out and the door locked. Cam wasn't in her usual area, Goodman's door was closed tight and as he opened the door to Angela's work room she rounded on him.

"Get out!"

"Angela? Where is everyone? Where's Bones?"

"Why don't you go ask your girlfriend? She has all the answers. I'd like to see how she manages when she has no one to boss around anymore."

He could see the tears in Angela's eyes. "What? What the hell is going on here?"

"Just leave Booth. I don't think you want Angela to go off on you right now. And, if you're a smart man you'll keep Dr. Sayoran away from us until things are settled." Hodgins was as angered as his coworker and Booth could see it burning deep in his eyes. He was surprised the guy was holding back.

"Okay. Let's just all take a step back. I'll come back later to talk to you guys, okay?" He looked at the three people in the room. None of them were looking back. Something was really, really wrong.

He saw the director of the Jeffersonian walking out of his office. "Dr. Goodman! I need to talk to you."

"Agent Booth, I don't have the time at the moment. I am trying to save this institution."

"Huh?" Booth shook his head. "Look I just needed to know where Bones is? I have a case I need her help on."

Goodman turned to face the FBI agent. "Dr. Brennan has resigned her position with the Jeffersonian.  
Perhaps you will learn more during your pillow talk this evening."

"Geez, does everyone know about me and..."

"A blind person can see what's between you and Dr. Sayoran. And, I can see why Temperance decided not to inform you of her actions."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave you a two part statement and all you are concerned with is your sex life. It's as if you did not even hear the first part."

Booth thought back to what Goodman has said to him. "Bones resigned?"

Goodman snorted in disgust and walked off.

Angela printed off the three documents she had written up and handed them around. She then went into her files and also printed out the copies of the patent confirmation on the Angelator and agreements for licensing on several of the other innovations she and Brennan had come up with. She would be looking for another job and while doing so she could relax and live on the monies the Jeffersonian was going to owe her to use the innovations they would be keeping.

As a team the three of them went in search of Dr. Goodman. Having been told that he had left the building and would not be back today they were discussing whether to leave their resignations in his inbox or to come in tomorrow to hand them in personally, when Booth came up behind them.

"Are any of you calm enough to tell me what's going on? Why did Bones quit and where is she?"

Angela turned to face him. Whoa, she was still angry. He took a step back in self defense and ran into Cam who had been standing behind him.

"I'm amazed you haven't asked your girlfriend. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to tell you how she ran Brennan off." Angela spat the words at him. "Oh, and while you're here Dr. Sayoran, here is my resignation. Also, these are the agreements between the Board of Directors and myself as well as Bren.  
We expect what we are owed for the equipment to be paid promptly or my lawyer will be in contact with you. I'm sure I can sell them to other labs who need them."

The other woman looked at her, completely baffled. "What are you talking about."

Zack stepped forward. "My resignation, as well. I'll be returning to school to finish my Ph.Ds." He walked away to pack up his things.

"Stop! None of you are leaving this lab." The doctor's strident voice was heard through out the building.

Hodgins was looking at her as if she were a most interesting species of bug. One he would rather step on than study. "This is my resignation. From now on all of my interaction will be through the Cantilever group. Don't get too comfortable with your job here, Dr. Sayoran. You won't have it much longer."

"Hodgins!" Booth realized something was really off track here.

"Are you threatening me? You're a lowly lab worker, Mr. Hodgins. You have nothing to say about my employment here." The haughty voice replied.

"Cam, don't push this."

"What? There's nothing he can do to me."

"Yes, he can." Booth was looking at Hodgins, questioning the man's intention of going on with his threat.

"I'd rather be discovered than lose Brennan and Angela over such an insufferable, unpleasant situation. Goodbye, Booth." He looked at the two people in front of him with a sneer. "And good luck. You're going to need it."

He stood there watching people he had come to think of as friends walk away.

"What were they talking about? How could he be a threat to me and what the hell did that woman mean we owe her money? For what?"

He huffed out a breath. "Angela and Bones either invented or improved on many of the imaging systems used here. They hold several patents. I'd say she's giving ample warning that she intends to collect on the usage agreements signed by the President of the Board of Directors or she'll remove all of their innovations and sell them to the highest bidder."

Cam rolled her eyes. "And Hodgins?"

"His family IS the Cantilever Group. They are the largest single donors to this institute. I'm sure he could get your contract voided. Or he could just talk them into pulling all of their monies out of the Jeffersonian. You'd lose your job either way." He turned on her. "Now, you will tell me what the hell you did to Bones to set all of this in motion."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	3. Chapter 3

The Choices We Make 3? 

Rated: T

Pairings: Booth/Cam (although I hate to do it) Brennan/other Angela/Hodgins

Dr. Sayoran forces Brennan to make a decision that has repercussions for everyone. Now, Booth has a choice to make. Will he be too late?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan closed her eyes and breathed out with a tiny smile. She should have known Angela would be on her doorstep before long. She turned the knob just as her friend's semi polite knocks were suddenly accompanied by Angela's calling of her name.

"Whew! I thought you might have left already. I'm glad I didn't miss you." She hugged Brennan quickly.

"What are you doing here, Ang? Shouldn't you still be at the lab?"

"Nope. The Jeffersonian no longer employs me. Or Jack, or Zack, even."

At Brennan's concerned look she continued. "We all resigned."

"No, Ang! You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? The only reason I was staying there was because of you. If you're not there I don't want to be." She gave a realistic shiver. "Especially with that woman. She can't get away with treating people the way she has. So, now she has no people to boss around."

"I just don't want all of you to mess up your careers because of me. Especially not Zack. He's just starting out, this could look really bad on his record."

"I don't see how. He wasn't fired, he resigned. Besides, he's going to return to school to finish his doctorates. He'll find an even better job after that." She smiled at Brennan.  
"Are you sure I can't talk you out of this?"

"Quitting or going on assignment?"

"Taking Kenton with you! Bren, I know you said you understand what he did and why but the man tried to kill you. How can you trust him to go off with you alone?"

"It'll be okay, Ang. Really." Brennan finished her sentence by walking over to her ringing phone.  
Looking at the caller i.d, she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. The house phone stopped ringing and her cell phone trilled. She turned it off.

Angela's phone picked up the ring. "Booth."

"Yeah. I can't, I don't have time to talk to him. We're leaving at 2 a.m."

Angela thought about it for a second. "Angela Montenegro. Yes, I know it's you. No, I will not put Brennan on the phone she's getting ready to leave. I don't know where she's going. Okay, I do but I'm NOT telling you." Angela was getting pissed. "Look, Agent Booth, why don't you go protect your girlfriend from somebody. No, I won't ever forgive you for that. Neither will Brennan, goodbye."

"I need to call Cullen and tell him not to worry about my request." Angela's face questioned her.  
"I asked him to find another agent to liason with the Jeffersonian. Now it doesn't matter."

Both women jerked when the door was nearly busted in by a loud banging. "Bones! Bones, I'm not leaving until I talk to you."

Angela screamed when the door flew open under a well placed kick. Brennan slowly shook her head then turned to go to her bedroom. He grabbed her arm. He shouldn't have.

"Have Dr. Sayoran come to my office." Dr. Goodman instructed his secretary. He paused at the look she gave him. "What?"

She held out the resignation letters of the other three lab members. When Dr. Sayoran had stomped off instead of talking to Agent Booth she had left him holding the papers. He gave them to the secretary before he took off. He looked like his pants were on fire when he tore out of the parking lot.

"Get that woman and send her to my office. NOW!"

She climbed up to the pathologist's lab and informed her that the director wanted to see her. She hid her smirk as she followed the doctor back to the office.

Cam entered Dr. Goodman's office to find him holding his head in his hands. When he looked up at her she wished she had kept Booth around to shield her from the anger in the man's eyes. Wait, she didn't need a man to shield her from anything! She could deal with this. She lifted her chin as she settled in the chair across from her supervisor.

"At nine a.m. there will be a specially convened meeting of the Board of Directors. You will be here to meet with them and explain your actions. They want a rational explanation of how you ran off the highest qualified Forensic Anthropologist in America."

"Oh, please! There are many others who could do her job better and more efficiently."

"Nine a.m. Dr. Sayoran. Your fate will be decided at that time."

She left his office in a temper. It grew worse as she repeatedly called Booth's cell without answer. 'Where the hell is he?' But, she had a feeling she knew.

Booth was holding his midsection where Bones had elbowed him. She didn't even look back. She just continued on to her room. He limped in behind her.

"Bones. Come on I need to talk to you. Please?" He ignored the cell phone that was constantly chirping on his belt.

"Seems to me you need to answer your phone." She squinted at him. She recognized the special ringtone. "Cam isn't going to be happy with you for ignoring her."

"I'm not worried about Cam at the moment."

"Huh."

He moved closer to her reaching out and stopping just short when she clenched her jaw. "We need to talk. Why did you leave your job? No one will tell me anything."

She just looked at him. Deciding that her packing was more important than dealing with the infuriating man in front of her she opened her closet to remove her travel bags. She then began to gather what she needed.

Booth's mouth fell open. "What the hell are you doing? Where are you going?"

She didn't know how long she'd be gone so she decided to pack both a light jacket and a heavier coat. She knew that every season in The Hague tended to be rainy season so she didn't want to be caught without necessities to battle the weather.

She exited the closet to find her former partner unpacking her partially filled garment bag.

"Booth! What do you think you're doing?" She dropped the hangers in her hand to snatch the blouses he was hauling back to the closet. "I have to leave soon and I would like to be packed by then."

He dared to get close to her. "You are not going any where, Temperance, until you tell me what is going on!"

"Go. To. Hell."

Booth's phone rang. Not Cam this time, it wasn't her special ringtone. Booth looked at her. "I have a special ring for you, too. I always have."

She shrugged. "You better answer. I think it's Cullen."

He looked down to see she was right. Damn! "Booth."

"Agent Booth where are you?"

"I'm speaking with Dr. Brennan at this time, sir."

"Not at the Jeffersonian, obviously. I've been apprised of the situation there. May I speak to the good doctor for a moment?"

Booth held the phone out. "He'd like to speak to you."

She took the phone and walked away turning her back on the FBI agent.

"Yes, sir?"

"I was concerned about you. Are you doing okay?"

Brennan was surprised. Cullen had warmed up to her since she had helped on his daughter's medical case but she didn't expect him to be so solicitous of her. "I'm fine. I have a new assignment I'm trying to get ready for."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No. It's about some ancient bones found in Europe. No where near a war zone. It's probably the safest place I've ever been." She laughed.

"So, I won't hear of any accidents or attempts on your life, this time? I won't have Booth chomping at the bit to run off and save you?"

"I can guarantee that no one is going to come after me. In fact, I have already got a body guard of sorts on this trip."

That made Booth's interest peak. It also brought a flush of anger to his face. "If it's not a dangerous assignment why do you need a bodyguard?" He was liking this less and less and he still didn't have the whole story. Hell, he wouldn't have any of the story if he weren't shamelessly listening to his partner talk so openly to his boss.

"I'm well aware of your bodyguard situation, Temperance. It was why I was asking about the danger.  
Are you sure you're going to be comfortable dealing with Kenton?"

Brennan was confused. "You were informed? I thought it was..."

"It was necessary so that certain events could 'occur'. It's going to be released that Kenton was assasinated in jail and my area of expertise in selling this story is going to start with my telling Booth that particular tale."

Brennan couldn't help herself. She turned to face Booth, her eyes wide in astonishment.

"What? What's wrong?"

She turned her attention back to the phone as she realized Cullen was still speaking.

"Good luck, Dr. Brennan. And, if you need anything at all contact me. Now, put that idiot Agent of mine on the phone please."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

She handed the phone to Booth and walked out to join Angela in the living room.

"Sir, do you know what is going on with Dr. Brennan? Are you familiar with this assignment?"

"No, Booth, I have no idea what her assignment is. It obviously does not concern the FBI." He huffed a breath. "I got a call a short time ago from the warden of Petersburg Correctional Facility. Jamie Kenton was murdered this morning." Booth turned to look at the two women in the other room.

"I'll have to tell Bones."

"I already informed her. She doesn't seem in the mood to hear anything from you. Return to the office Booth. We need to talk about your actions during the Halston case. I want a written account of everything that happened. And, you had better have a good explanation of why you failed to cover an unarmed civilian. Your unarmed partner."

Booth heard the phone disconnect. He couldn't tell Cullen why he hadn't protected Bones better during that particular firefight. His mind went back to that moment in time. The moment when he lost his partner's trust.

They had been at Jordan Halston's house. The smell of decomposing bodies had outgrown the basement and his neighbors had called in complaints. The officer investigating recognized the smell and his commanding officer contacted the FBI after the search warrant revealed a mass grave of corpses in differing stages of decomposing. Both Bones and Cam had been required at the scene. Halston had not been at home through out the investigation and no one could explain how he suddenly appeared in the basement doorway with the semi automatic trained on the three people there.  
Booth and Dr. Sayoran both drew their side arms. He didn't miss Bones' outraged look that the other woman was allowed to carry a gun and she was not. Halston yelled threats and Booth tried to talk him down. Bones even tried in her oh so factual manner that usually worked to get the man to surrender. It didn't work but he decided he liked her.  
"I tell you what, Agent Booth. I'll only kill one of these lovely ladies. Would you like to choose which one"  
"You're not going to get the chance to shoot either of them." He hoped he was being truthful in his assesment of the man.  
Halston smiled and pointed the gun first at Cam then to Bones. Booth was torn. If this man started shooting what was he supposed to do? Before, it would have been an easy thing. Before Cam told him that she might be carrying his child. Now, he had to decide,  
did he cover the woman carrying his child or the woman he loved.  
Halston turned the gun back on Bones and pulled the trigger. Booth instinctively pushed Cam to the ground as he shot Halston through the throat.  
As he moved to kick the gun away from Halston's hand and check the man's pulse he called out to his partner. "Bones, are you okay"  
He watched as she walked around him and the body to slowly climb the stairs. She was holding her left shoulder. Blood was dripping down staining her white shirt. "Bones"  
She kept walking. Cam now stood beside him bitching about his actions. She couldn't believe he threw her to the ground to save her. She could take care of herself, dammit!  
By the time they reached the outside First Responders were treating Bones and an ambulance was pulling in. She was loaded and the vehicle pulled away before he could reach her.  
She was in hospital three days. She had banned him from her room. Even if he could've gotten passed the nurses he would have had to fight Angela to see her. She hadn't spoken to him since.  
Cam told him later that day that she had known she wasn't pregnant just a few hours after telling him she could be. She just hadn't bother to inform him. He actually went home and cried. Not for the baby that might have been but for the mess he had made of his life by getting involved with her again. If he had ever had a chance with Bones he had blown it well and for sure.

He entered the living room. "Cullen told you about Kenton?"

She nodded. Angela did as well. "Good riddance to bad rubbish. Any one who would try to kill Bren deserves to be dead. Of course, some people who decide she's not worth saving could join him and it wouldn't cause a ripple in the real world."

He swallowed heavily and closed his eyes. "I am so sorry about that. Please."

"Yeah, what ever. Come on Bren. I'll help you finish packing. You can show yourself out"  
She threw the last over her shoulder as she and Brennan went back to packing.

After the door closed Angela approached her friend. "Kenton's death was faked, right?"

"Yeah. They can remove him in a body bag so that no one will know he's still alive. He's going to be taken some where and disguised so that he won't be recognized before we leave."

"I assume leaving at such an unGodly hour is also for protection." She sighed. "You are going to stay in touch, right?"

"Actually, I was going to see you before I go anyway. Parker, the agent handling all of this,  
suggested that I leave my cell here in case it's being tracked in any way. I have a new phone so I want you to keep mine. I can call you on it. That way anyone who's tapped in will find the signals still coming from here." She put the phone in her friend's hand. "But, if you feel like you're in any kind of danger toss it. Or, leave it here in the apartment. I don't want you to have any problem because of me."

Angela nodded. "Okay. As long as you're going to be in touch. Who knows if I miss you too much I may take a vacation. That would really screw up any tracking."

Brennan laughed. "Yeah. It really would."

"Do you think Booth will try to track you through it?"

"I don't think Booth will even bother."

Angela didn't agree with her. She was still totally pissed at Booth but she still believed that despite his relationship with Sayoran and his recent actions he was in love with Brennan. If they could ever get passed this they might find their way back to each other.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	4. Chapter 4

The Choices We Make 4? 

Rated: T

Pairings: Booth/Cam (although I hate to do it) Brennan/other Angela/Hodgins

Dr. Sayoran forces Brennan to make a decision that has repercussions for everyone. Now, Booth has a choice to make. Will he be too late?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

See Author's Notes at the end of the page first only if you want to know what you're getting into before reading this chappy. If not, please read after for an explanation of why a certain scene was included. I'd love any comments on the story and the ANs. Thanks.

Booth knocked on his boss' door then entered at the command. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Agent Booth, I definitely wanted to see you. As I said those higher in command want a written explanation of your dereliction of duty. They want to know everything. And, if your account doesn't jibe with the known facts I believe you will be looking at a suspension in the very least."

"Known facts?"

"Booth, don't be an idiot. This is the FBI. Several agents have seen you and Dr. Sayoran out together, looking VERY intimate, I might add. It is believed by everyone at this agency that you allowed that relationship to determine your actions that day. Despite the fact that she had a weapon and Dr. Brennan did not. And, before you say anything I know it is my fault that Brennan did not have a gun to protect herself when you refused to do so. That has been corrected."

"She'll appreciate that, sir. As for my actions, I do have a reason but I'm not sure you're going to like it." At Cullen's raised brow he continued. "Dr. Sayoran thought she was pregnant at the time of the incident."

"With your child?" At Booth's nod his boss exploded. "Then she should not have been in the field at all should she? It's so important to you to keep your bedmate with you at all times that you risk the life of an unborn child? We're not even going to discuss the fact that Dr. Brennan was shot. Now, as far as a suspension, as I said that is up to the upper brass but I will tell you this. You are no longer working with the Jeffersonian."

"Sir!"

"Although she is no longer employed with the Jeffersonian I am honoring a request Brennan made when I saw her in the hospital. She no longer feels comfortable with you, Booth. I think her actual words were 'I can't continue to work with someone I can't trust. I can take care of myself in most situations but there are times you need help. He no longer serves that purpose'  
When she returns to the Jeffersonian Agent Bartucci will work with her."

Booth had closed his eyes at hearing what Bones said. He had failed her in so many ways. And,  
now she wanted to cut all ties. Wait a minute, "You said she's returning to the Jeffersonian?"

Cullen smirked. "From my understanding, after my talk with Dr. Goodman, I've been assured that the problem Dr. Brennan was having will be taken care of shortly. Do you want to run out and call your girlfriend? Let her know her head's on the chopping block?"

"She's not my girlfriend. I am no longer in a relationship with Dr. Sayoran."

"To use one of my little girl's favorite phrases, whatever. Dismissed, Agent Booth."

"You said Kenton was going to be in disguise? What about you? Shouldn't you have one, too?"

Brennan laughed, pulling a cosmetics case forward. She showed Angela the long wig and the supply of cosmetics that would turn her into an ultra pale, befreckled, carrot top. The artist grimaced.

"Maybe I should help you with that? See if we can some how pull this off without you looking like Ronald McDonald."

"Hey!" Brennan's mock outrage caused the two women to giggle. The release of stress was a good thing and the laughter lasted a long time.

"Bren? Are you sure about this? I mean, with Kenton?" Angela's brow was creased in apparent worry.

"I'm going to tell you something. Maybe it will help ease your mind and explain why I am doing this."

She led Angela to the bar in the kitchen and pulled two sodas out of the fridge. Handing one to her friend she sat on the stool across from her. She wasn't quite sure how Angela was going to take this.

"Jamie and I knew each outside of the FBI/Jeffersonian realm."

Angela squinted at her best friend. "Oh, my God! You slept with him! When? Why didn't you tell me? oh." She halted.

"Oh?"

"That's why you kept making me back off when I was flirting. Does Booth know?"

"No. We kept the relationship purely professional in front of him."

"Relationship? Okay, Bren, this doesn't negate the fact that he tried to kill you."

"I know. But, like I've told you, repeatedly, we've talked that out."

Angela just shook her head. "And, what exactly brought an end to the two of you? Was it Booth?"

"Partly. Jamie was afraid he would cause a problem at the bureau if he knew about us. I really didn't think it was any of his business. It's not like he asks for my approval of every one he sees."

"Yeah, that is readily apparent. You said Jamie was concerned about Booth. What about you?  
What was your reasoning if it wasn't your partner?"

"One or the other of us was always being called away on one case or another. We tried for awhile but we actually didn't see each other more than half a dozen times."

"And you slept with him how many of those times?" At Brennan's eye roll she continued. "Come on, at least tell me if he was any good. He looks like he'd be good."

It was Brennan's turn for the slow head shake. Then she decided to shake her friend up a little.  
"He was one of the best, Ang. One of the best."

"Ugh. Don't even go there."

"You asked."

"Sorry I did. It doesn't change the facts, Bren. The man you had a relationship with, slept with tried to kill you. How do you get passed that?"

"I've had alot of practice in having to get passed things, haven't I? My parents, Russ, my father's return, my partner leaving me to," Her voice trailed off with the end of the statement.  
"My partner leaving me to get shot. I could've bled to death if I hadn't had the state of mind to put pressure on the wound myself. You're right, there are some things you can't forgive.  
Kenton trying to kill me doesn't quite measure up. At least I can understand HIS reasoning."

Angela was almost sorry she brought it up. But, she really believed that getting Brennan to finally talk about what happened at Halston's was a step in the direction of getting she and Booth back together. Maybe.

Booth was sitting at the bar in Wong Foo's his third shot of whiskey sat before him. He didn't miss Sid's disapprovement as he delivered each glass. His old friend was giving him questioning looks. He knew Sid would listen without comment unless he asked the man for his opinion. Why not? He needed an outside view point on the mess he had made of his life.

Before he could call the man over someone sat down beside him. He sighed. "I'm not in the mood, Cam."

"Too bad. I've been trying to get in touch with you all day. You won't believe the shit your friend Bones has gotten me into today."

"From what I understand, it was you who caused your own problems. You're not a team player and you refuse to allow other people to do what they need to. I've noticed that before but I over looked it. It was one of my biggest mistakes."

"What. Was?"

"Getting involved with you again." He turned depressed brown eyes on her. "In short order you ruined two of the three most important things in my life. And you played me on the absolutely number one on the list. You don't lie to someone about their child, Camille. And, thanks to that fucking lie I'm now in danger of losing my career and I've already lost..."

"Brennan! I knew you were leading up to that. What is it about that woman that turns the world on its axis? I mean she expects to just walk off to do some supposedly secret project for the government and when I say no she resigns. Then the rest of her flunkies follow her. Now Goodman says I have to meet with the Board of Directors in the morning. I guess that little worm went crying to daddy."

"You are such a bitch. Why didn't I remember that?"

"Dr. Sayoran, I'm going to have to ask you to leave this establishment." Sid announced loud enough for everyone in the bar to hear.

"You can't throw me out."

"Yes, I can. I own the place. I can refuse service to anyone I choose."

She turned to the man sitting beside her. "Booth? Do you hear this?"

"Go away, Cam. Just go away."

She picked up her bag and left with her nose in the air.

"All I've got to say is I hope the fucking you got is worthing the fucking you got." He walked away leaving Booth more morose than ever.

A sharp rapping on the door brought Brennan and Angela's conversation to a halt.

"Tell me Booth's not back."

"Want me to get rid of him? He seems to have a healthy fear of me right now."

"No, Ang, I'll handle it." Brennan pulled open the door to find Zack and Hodgins standing there.

"Beer and pizza!" Hodgins held the items up to show Brennan as he came through the door. Zack gave a small wave as he followed.

Brennan was amazed to see Hodgins lean in and give Angela a quick kiss. Seeing the confusion on her face Zack leaned in, "It's relatively new. I just found out about it tonight."

Brennan nodded her thanks at her former assistant. Seems she wasn't the only who had been keeping secrets about their love life.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Authors Note: My best friend is betaing for me. She's a wonderful lady who's known me for nearly 30 years and often is more in tuned with my thinking than I am. She questioned why I was treating Kenton in such a 'benign' manner. So, I decided to explain myself in case there is anyone else wondering.  
I was unspoiled for 'TBitL' so I didn't realize he was going to be the bad guy at the beginning of the episode. To me the look that Kenton and Brennan shared when he came in with Booth spoke volumes. The 'hey' from Brennan was too intimate for someone you only met once. It struck me more as an interaction between two people who had a more intimate relationship. Maybe one that couldn't be sustained because of work pressures or certain fellow FBI agent's/partner's feelings. In the least I wanted him to be a romantic foil to make Booth jealous.  
I'm basing some of this story on that intimate 'hey' and that intense look. Just my interpretation but it's my story and that's how I'm gonna tell it. Let me know how you feel. I'd love to see if anyone agrees with me about THAT look.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb


	5. Chapter 5

The Choices We Make 5? 

Rated: T

Pairings: Booth/Cam (although I hate to do it) Brennan/other Angela/Hodgins

Dr. Sayoran forces Brennan to make a decision that has repercussions for everyone. Now, Booth has a choice to make. Will he be too late?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela wanted to take Brennan to the airport and it took a two hour argument to convince her that it wouldn't be safe. If anyone was watching, which Brennan doubted but IF, she didn't want to put her friend in danger. Angela was finally forced to give up when Brennan mentioned that being with Angela could blow her own cover. The artist hated to concede the point but was unwilling to put her best friend in any further danger.

She waited until Brennan entered a cab and, waving constantly, left to make her contact. The doctor hadn't told her that although she would take the cab to Dulles Airport she would meet her FBI contact there and they would drive to Newport News to board their international flight.  
It was hoped this would throw off anyone watching them.

She exited a cab to find a porter already placing her bags on a trolley. He proceeded her through the door and halted just inside. She looked at him oddly but realized he was giving her the prearranged signal. This was her contact. She followed him as he lead her to the far exit from the concourse and put her bags in the back of a non descript van. The vehicle's size hid her entrance from the front and a careful set up of luggage racks hid her from side view. The only worry was if someone was following them and she had seen no evidence of that.

She slid into the middle bench seat to find Kenton seated beside her. They exchanged strained smiles. She noticed he was handcuffed to the arm of the bench.

The man in the front passenger seat turned to her. "Dr. Brennan, I'm Agent Eric Stevens. I'll be travelling with you and Mr. Kenton." At her look he rushed to ask, "They did explain that someone would be with you, right?"

She shook herself out of her semi aware state to smile at the dark haired, blue eyed man to say "Yes. I knew that." She lowered her eyes and chuckled at her sudden school girl with a crush actions.

Stevens gave a slow sexy smile when he realized that the supposedly cold as ice Dr. Brennan was blushing. "It will be good to get away for awhile. My last assignment almost got me killed."

"Well, let's hope this one will be a bit easier."

Kenton sat watching the by play. He had no right to be jealous. He had tried to kill Tempe so any right he had to her he had blown, majorly. He was lucky she still spoke to him.  
If his luck continued she may visit him on occasion in the cushy federal detention facility he'd reside in for the rest of his natural life. If he were lucky enough to live long enough to become a prisoner there.

Cam stood outside Booth's door. He knew she was the one knocking and he was refusing to open the door to her. She was kicking herself for her actions. She should have remembered what he told her about Brennan in the beginning. The junior members of the lab may have not had a problem with her but her actions against Brennan, whom they considered family, had turned them against her. She had gotten jealous when she realized Booth was in love with the other woman. She just couldn't handle it so she made the biggest mistake of her career. Now, she was going to be fired and she had hoped that Seeley felt something for her still and that he would accompany her to her execution.

She leaned against his door and spoke in a teary voice. "I'm sorry I screwed up. I know that getting fired will be my own fault. And, I'm more sorry than I can say about Dr. Brennan. I know how you feel about her. I was, I am, so jealous. You give her everything you have never given me. I'm going now, my meeting with the Board is at 9. I wish you would come and just let me know you're there. I wouldn't expect you to say anything. I'd just like to know someone was there who knew me." Silence. "Okay. Goodbye, Seeley."

She walked away not even knowing that Booth had left 30 minutes earlier. He wanted to talk to Dr. Goodman about getting Bones her job back. Then he would try to enlist his help as well as the squints' to get his place back working with the Jeffersonian. He had to.

He had found out some truths last night that had rocked his sense of being and he had to go about getting his self back. And, getting back into Dr. Temperance Brennan's life.

He had forgotten a file and needed to return to the FBI building to retrieve it. Sid refused to let him drive after everything he had drank so his friend was driving him home. Sid pulled into the Bureau's parking lot and after getting Booth's reassurance that he would only be gone a very short time Sid stayed in the car. It was nearly 40 minutes later when an extremely pissed Seeley Booth returned. He dove right in demanding to know what was wrong with his friend.

Booth put a hand on each side of his head and squeezed as though he were trying to break his own skull open.

"Seeley! Seeley, dammit, STOP!" Booth released his head and looked at his friend. Sid nodded then said in a gentler voice. "Tell me what's wrong, man."

"I over heard some of my coworkers talking about," he sighed deeply, "Bones and Cam and, and me.  
They all think I'm insane for 'cheating' on Bones with Cam. And, a few of them seem to know that I'm not working with Bones any more. They were making jokes about volunteering for the job. Craig Thompson seems to think that sleeping with Bones is one of the perks of that assignment."

Sid closed his eyes and shook his head. "Is he alive?"

Booth looked over at him. "He'll be in pain for awhile. I asked them how they could think that way about her. He said it was a joke. They figured that either she was a whore or we actually weren't together."

"So, you hit him, why?"

"Isn't that enough? He said that Bones had been seeing Jamie Kenton. The bastard who tried to murder her. It was so ridiculous. She would have told me, wouldn't she? I mean, we were getting along great then. I hadn't screwed up too badly at that point."

"You didn't notice anything between them? I mean you all worked together on that one case, right?"

"I was kind of preoccupied being blown up and all of that! I don't know, I got a wierd feeling when they first encounter each other at the lab, but I thought..."

"That you were just overly protective of your woman." Sid laughed.

"She's not my woman."

"And, after choosing Dr. I'm tough cause I'm from New Yawk to protect instead of Brennan resulting in her getting shot, I don't think she ever will be. Hell, seeing the person you trust most in the world do that is bad enough but to actually die because of it, I'd never forgive you."

"Die?"

Sid looked at Booth. "Her heart stopped once in the ambulance and once on the operating table. You didn't know?"

"Nobody told me."

"Huh."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	6. Chapter 6

The Choices We Make 6? 

Rated: T

Pairings: Booth/Cam (although I hate to do it) Brennan/other Angela/Hodgins

Dr. Sayoran forces Brennan to make a decision that has repercussions for everyone. Now, Booth has a choice to make. Will he be too late?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Okay, guys. I DID NOT KNOW about Cam's threatening to fire Brennan when I started this story. When I saw next week's previews I almost fell off my chair. Eeeeeek!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dr. Camille Sayoran stood on her platform and looked out over the Jeffersonian. When she came here she thought that she had won her own private play ground. State of the art equipment, innovations she had only dreamed of, a team that was so smart she didn't need to tell them what to do; so she immediately had to dominate them. Damn it! That always happened. Whenever she felt like someone else was above her in any way she immediately found a way to cut them down to size, only these people hadn't let her do it. Especially Brennan.

The woman was smarter than anyone she had ever met. When it came to science she didn't make mistakes.  
She had absolutely no people skills but she had the absolute devotion of every one at this institution.  
They gave up their jobs, hell, they'd probably give up their lives for her. Including Seeley Booth.  
She snorted. Especially Seeley Booth. It was part of the reason she had taken up with him again.  
Oh, Seeley was a good lover when they were younger and he was a fantastic lover now but her reason for saying yes to his dinner invitation was her knowledge of how he felt about Temperance Brennan. Having him was the only thing she could take from Brennan it seemed. It didn't seem to affect the woman until that day in Halston's basement. The look of disbelief on her face when Seeley left her facing the gunmen was priceless.

Of course, that was the end of her and Seeley. She had known it as soon as she heard the gun go off.  
Even if Brennan hadn't been shot, hell if she had actually been pregnant Booth would have called it off.  
It had gone too far, even if that particular situation had not been her fault. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking around at the shiny chrome and glass that she had been so proud to reign over. Like Lady Jane Grey it was a short reign.

She would still work here but as soon as Dr. Brennan got back and could be talked in to returning she would. Cam would remin IF her apology was accepted by Dr. Brennan and her monthly performance reviews were satisfactory to the board.

She jerked when she saw Seeley walk in to sight. She hurried down the stairs.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming. The board deci..."

"I'm not here to see you, Camille."

"But."

"I've got to go." Several yards away he stopped to speak to Dr. Goodman.

"Agent Booth?"

"Dr. Goodman, sir, I need your help. Could we go in your office and talk?"

Dr. Goodman nodded and lead the younger man back to his office. He closed the door and watched as the other man took a seat. "If you're here about Dr. Sayoran, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to change the board's mind. She over stepped her authority."

"Huh? No! I'm not," He waved the thought away, "I need to know where Bones is. I need you to tell me.  
Please!" He begged.

"I'm sorry, Agent Booth, I can't do that."

"Sir?"

"Agent Booth. I have watched the two of you go from adversaries to tolerance to friends over the last few years. I've seen Temperance slowly become a woman who could let people in to her heart. You did that.  
Unfortunately, since the advent of Dr. Sayoran I have seen her revert to the uncomfortable, self conscious geek girl she used to consider herself. She believes she made a huge mistake. That she bought into a lie you were feeding her simply to have less conflict in your professional interaction. I believe she has to think of it that way because her only other option is to see herself as the world's biggest fool for believing you." He sighed. "She doesn't want you to know where she is. The FBI doesn't want anyone to know where she is. If I knew where she was I wouldn't tell you because I can no longer trust you. Temperance Brennan is not like other women. I thought you understood that. But obviously I was wrong.  
Good day, Agent Booth." He got up and left.

Booth remained in his chair reliving scenes from the past few years with Bones.

The flight had been long and she was tired. She had spent hours writing her next novel. She had come to the break up of her doctor and the FBI agent's partnership. She couldn't decide if she should kill him off and make it a permanent break or have him reassigned so that they might work together again later on. She sighed.  
She was reflecting too hard on this. She closed her laptop and put it away. She was tempted to nap but they would be landing in Belgium in a little over an hour. From there she'd get a rental car for the drive to Scheveningen. She knew that Agent Stevens also had a rental for him and Kenton. She didn't know if they were staying in the same hotel or even in the same city. She had been with these people for over twelve hours now and hadn't bothered to find out the simplest things. She really was as bad at people skills as Booth always accused her of being.

The thought of Booth brought a sense of melancholy to her. Angela would have said she was heart broken over losing the FBI agent to her former colleague. She knew that was physically impossible, but, maybe, the analogy was closer to what she was feeling than she'd like to admit. She sighed. She really should have taken a nap.

She felt her left hand become enveloped in a larger one. She looked over and gave Kenton a small half smile. "Hey, Jamie."

"I know that I can never apologize enough for what I did. But, I can listen if you need to talk about something you know? There's no one I can ever tell your secrets to. No way I would ever betray you again.  
Never."

She squeezed his hand. "Believe it or not, almost being murdered is pretty low on my list of betrayals right now. But, I'm still trying to get my own mind around what's going on at the moment. When I get it straight in my own head," she shrugged one shoulder, "I might need someone to talk to." She squeezed his hand. She wondered how strange it was that she felt comfortable enough with him to hold his hand after everything that had happened when she could no longer look Booth in the face. Did it have to do with the depth of the betrayal or the depth of the feeling for the individual involved?

Angela was bored already. She wasn't used to sitting around doing nothing. She was bored, bored, bored.  
She looked out the lace curtains at her parking lot. Damn! She was not that bored! She walked over and jerked her door open.

"What do you want, Booth?"

"Just, just talk to me a minute. Please?" He held his hands up in supplication. "Please."

She opened the door and let him in. "Talk."

"Can we at least sit down?"

"Go ahead. But start talking soon or I will throw you out."

"I need to know where Bones is. I need to know that she's alright." Seeing the look on her face he came to a halt. "Please? Tell me something."

"Oh, I'll tell you something alright. I'll tell you how you let what was in your pants blow what could have been the best thing that ever happened to you. Just because you had to dip your dick in something warm! You couldn't find someone outside of home base? You couldn't have found another blonde lawyer some where? Why Cam? Why wipe Bren's face it every minute of the day, you bastard?" Angela was screaming by the end of her rant.

Booth actually had tears in his eyes. He had to look away from the angry red face in front of him. He couldn't explain to her what he didn't want to admit to himself.

"Damn you, Booth! Say something! And it had better be the truth or I'll get into Jack's bag of potions and find something horrible to do to you."

He believed her. But, how to put this? He laid his head in his hands. "Cam and I were involved when we were teens. When she showed up here I asked if she came here because of me, she said she didn't and I believed she was telling the truth. I know she was telling the truth. She was there for all the fancy equipment and the prestige. We went to dinner one night and started talking about old times and one thing lead to another. It was comfortable. Uncomplicated. I didn't have to think about disappointing her or protecting her. She wasn't a princess in a tower she was just the lady in waiting."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Princesses? Uncomplicated? How could it be uncomplicated?  
Never mind. I was wrong. That's the answer. I can finally tell Bren that I Was wrong. You don't have and have never had any feelings for her. I've been projecting my wishful thoughts." She shook her head regretfully. "I was so sure you were in love with her. I screwed her up. Misguided her. It's all my fault." She paced in front of her couch absently, talking to her self.

Booth stood in her path and grabbed her.

"Angela, listen. I do have feelings for Bones. Okay, I do. I just didn't want to screw up our friendship by trying anything else and it not working. Don't say it. I know that I fucked it up more with what I did than I ever could have by just going after what I wanted in the first place. I know that. Now, I need you to help me set things right. Can you do that? Can I do that? Can I get her to forgive me?"

"I don't know. She doesn't trust many people. She trusted you completely. You betrayed her. COMPLETELY.  
It's going to take a miracle."

"Will you help me?"

"I don't know. I still need some answers."

"So do I. Want to trade"  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

The Choices We Make 7? 

Rated: T

Pairings: Booth/Cam (although I hate to do it) Brennan/other Angela/Hodgins

Dr. Sayoran forces Brennan to make a decision that has repercussions for everyone. Now, Booth has a choice to make. Will he be too late?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I don't buy it. There really is nothing you can say that can justify what you did to Bren. No one with a brain would put themselves in that situation unless they really wanted to hurt someone. So, which is it? Did you want to hurt her? Or, do you not have a brain in that huge head of yours?" Angela was still really pissed.

"I wasn't thinking, ok? Bones doesn't seem to think of sex like everyone else does, so it didn't seem like it would be such a big deal."

Angela pffft. "You're right. She doesn't see it like you or I do. To her it's a biological function to release a rush of serontonin to feel good. But, she knows what it means to you. So she sees it through your eyes when it comes to YOUR relationships.  
She knows you don't do 'casual'. Or so you've repeatedly told her. She believed you.  
So, you're fucking Cam. Cam means much more to you than anyone else does short of your little boy. Only you continue to confuse her by denying the truth of that vocally but proving the truth of it physically. She knew as soon as Cam started working here and we found out you had a past that she would come out on the losing end. She didn't have the shades pulled over her eyes that the rest of us did." She looked at the man she used to admire. "I don't think I've ever been more disappointed in any one in MY life."

"Angela." Booth stood up and stepped toward the artist.

"No." She lifted her hands in defense. "I don't want any patronizing words or little awkward smiles from you. You are not getting the chance to change my mind about how much of an ass I think you are." She stopped speaking as her phone rang. Checking the i.d. she picked it up. "I'll take this in the other room."

She went to the end of the hall and closed herself in.

Booth pulled out his cell phone and hit a number. "Do you have that trace going? Yes.  
Yeah, I'm at that site right now. How much longer? None from the primary cell number, yet? No, keep a trace on all of them but notify me immediately if the cell is used. I mean immediately, Chuck. You got it?" Booth pulled a card out of his pocket and grabbed a pen from Angela's table. "What country code is that? Netherlands? Why would Bones be in The Netherlands? Yeah, I know, it could be anyone. Angela knows a lot of people.  
Thanks, Chuck, just keep me notified. Gotta go." He hung up as he heard the door open.

"Do I get any answers?"

"What?"

"I asked earlier if we could trade answers. I think I've given you some but I haven't even asked a question. So?" He raised an eyebrow.

Angela stared at him. "Ask. Whether I answer depends."

"Did Bones have a relationship with Jamie Kenton?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "They had six dates. Over a couple of months. I wouldn't call it a relationship."

"Did they sleep together?"

"I don't know. I didn't find out that they dated until after your boss told Bren that he had been killed."

"Why? Why didn't she tell you?"

"Because she knew I would have disapproved. Because I thought the two of you belonged together."

"You encouraged her to do the online dating thing!"

"Because you backed off. And, she was getting twitchy and nervous. She gets like that it's either because she hasn't been out on an assignment for a while or she needs sex. I was taking a chance. I don't like it when she takes off on these trips of hers. Especially by herself."

"She's not, this time."

Angela's head jerked around to stare at him. Oh, shit! How much did he know? "What?"

"I heard her tell Cullen she has a body guard on this trip. I have no idea what she meant. I don't like it, I can tell you that much."

Angela closed her eyes in relief. She thought he was talking about Kenton. Booth realized he had her off balance. He struck before she could get her bearings.

"Why is she in The Netherlands?"

"How, huh? She's not in The Netherlands! She's identifying some ancient burial site. Look, Booth,  
if you really have to know, she's somewhere in The Northern Territories. Something in the climate shift uncovered a good sized nest of bones. They want her to identify sex, ages, try to find out how long it was used as a burial place, things that she does best. The only body guard she needs is from the bears and walruses maybe the local hunters. Why don't you just get back to Cam and forget about Brennan and the rest of us?" She was pushing him toward the door.

He turned on her leaning down so he was nose to nose. "Angela, you're not fooling me. I will find out where Bones is. I will bring her back home. She will go back to the Jeffersonian. We will be partners again. We will all work together." He took her hand and placed it on his chest near his heart. It was a pledge as a friend. "I love Temperance. I know I screwed up but I will do everything in my power to make that up to her. To all of you. I haven't been involved with Cam since the shooting.." He dropped her hand as he remembered something.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that her heart stopped?"

"Twice. She didn't want us to. She actually left the hospital AMA." Angela looked away. "I don't believe she's completely healed, yet. But, she's Brennan. What can you do?"

"What did Russ have to say about that?"

"He said she was the same way when she broke her leg ice skating when she was five. What he said about you, you don't want to know." She pushed him out the door and closed it behind him.

He walked to the stairwell and up a few steps. Angela opened the door and checked to make sure he was gone. He was back at the door by the time she started dialing. The small gadget he had gotten from his buddy could hear through the door like he was standing next to her. It wasn't Bones she had called.  
The next best thing, though. Jack Hodgins answered and he was on speaker phone.

"Ang! Hey."

"Booth was here. The jerk."

"Calm down,babe. Did he try to find out where Brennan is?"

"Of course. He still thinks he has the right. He also tried to tell me that he and Cam were just an accidental case of old friends 'reminiscing'. Reminiscing doesn't usually get people killed."

"Hey, we're lucky. Brennan didn't die."

"No, Booth's lucky Bren didn't die."

"He doesn't know how lucky. So, did he say anything about his girlfriend?"

"JUst that she hasn't been since the shooting."

"Wonder if she knows that? The board kept her on, DEPENDING. She's no longer over Brennan. Brennan has to agree to her staying on and she has to pass an evaluation every month. I'm thinking she's not going to last long."

"Good. I can't believe any of us really liked her at first."

"She was carrying an apple and we had scales on our eyes."

"Don't. Bren would shoot you. Funny thing, though. He knows where she is."

"How the fuck?"

Booth pumped his fist. This was what he was waiting for.

"I don't know. He asked me what she was doing in The Netherlands."

"What did you say?"

"I told him he was wrong, of course. I told him she was in Canada fighting polar bears and walruses."

Jack laughed at that. "You think fast on your feet! How am I ever going to know when you're lying to me?"

"That's my secret. Are you coming over?"

"I'm on my way. I picked up some Chinese, and some travel brochures."

"Travel brochures?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe Brennan could use a little help digging up those fishermen."

Brennan closed the hotel door behind the helpful bellhop and fell onto the bed. She groaned as she realized that there were things she should do before she could sleep. Wash her face, take off the clothes she had worn for the better part of a day, call Angela to let her know she had made it. Groan.  
She could do that while taking care of the rest.

The phone only rang twice before her friend picked it up.

"Ang, hey.'

"Hey, hold on."

She could hear her friend's rapid footsteps over the phone.

"Okay. Booth's here. I wanted to get away from where he could hear."

"Why?"

"Why is he here? Or why don't I want him to hear? He's here to find out where you are. I don't want him to overhear because I don't want him to know where you are."

Brennan groaned. "I'm too tired to decipher that."

"He's trying to find out where you are. Just like he usually does. Only nothing is like usual."

"Look I just wanted you to know that I made it here safe. I'm in a hotel in Bad. The dig is in Dorp but I'm not even going to go out there until tomorrow. I have got to get some sleep."

"Couldn't sleep on the plane, huh?"

"No, but I got three chapters written on the book."

"Who are you going to dedicate this one to?"

"Ang!"

"So, how are your travelling companions?"

"They're fine, Ang. Really, we haven't had any problems." She couldn't hide a huge yawn. "I'm going to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, sweetie. Goodnight."

She hung up the phone. She was sure her friend could take care of Booth.

She woke to a hollow pit in her stomach. When did she eat last? She knew she didn't eat on the plane.  
She never could stand airplane food and she hadn't planned ahead to bring any fruit to snack on. So, two sodas and um, oh, yeah whiskey.

She finished up her morning ablutions and dressed. Stepping out of her room she ran right into a solid chest and two strong arms steadied her.

"Sorry." She looked up into startling blue eyes. "Agent Stevens, good morning."

"Dr. Brennan. Please, call me Eric."

She smiled and looking to his right said, "Good morning, Jamie."

"Tempe. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well. But, now my stomach is complaining it's empty."

"Well, you didn't eat yesterday, then all the time changes probably have your system all messed up."

Jamie looked at the agent who was staring him down. "We've settled things, Stevens. Tempe's probably the best friend I've got in the world right now."

Temperance's hand still lay on the agent's arm. She lightly squeezed it. "He's right, Agen..Eric. We have made our peace. We're moving forward. I wouldn't be here with the two of you if I weren't comfortable."

He looked down at her and nodded. Then a slow sexy smile spread across his face and she answered with one of her own. Jamie sadly shook his head. He knew that Tempe would be happy with another physical relationship to pass the time. But, if Stevens was anything like himself, the man was a goner.

Two hours later Brennan was deep into doing what she loved most in the world, digging bones out of the earth and matching them together to form whole skeletons. Preparing to identify the whys and whens of their deaths.

The team of scientists and students who had found the skeletons were amused as they watched the two tall, blue eyed men watch the forensic anthropologist. They were as involved in their classification of her body parts as she was of the skeletons' she was finding. And, she seemed as oblivious to them as the skeletons were of her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

The Choices We Make 8?

Rated: T With strong language

Pairings: Booth/Cam (for a short time) Brennan/other Angela/Hodgins Booth/Brennan

Dr. Sayoran forces Brennan to make a decision that has repercussions for everyone. Now, Booth has a choice to make. Will he be too late?

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

AN: Three things: I've been w/o the internet or a notebook to write for three days. I'm a bit insane.  
After Wednesday's ep I no longer dislike Cam. I can still bitch and rave about some of her actions and attitudes but she's growing on me. Still don't think she's right for Booth I don't think they would last together very long.  
Lastly, I'm changing the rating. Several people have stated that they would have to stop reading when it became M rated and I have young girls who have been reading my notebooks as I write. I've been assured by several people that the sex would be gratuitous anyway, soooooo. I'll take it all down, change the rating, and it will probably reappear on the main page shortly.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela nearly caught Booth listening at her door when she opened it to meet Jack in the parking lot.

He jumped back pretending he had returned to ask her something else. He thougth quickly. "What if I find out something on Bones' father? How am I supposed to get in touch with her? I swore to her I wouldn't stop looking." 

The acid look Angela was giving him was joined by a look from Hodgins he was almost afraid to interpret.  
"What's wrong with her cell phone? Besides, you haven't found him in the past few months why do you think you'll find him now?"

"He'll have more time. He's not working with the Jeffersonian any more."

"Oh, I thought he'd be spending that extra time with Cam." Jack tried to close the door as Booth was walking through it. He barely got a hand up before it hit his nose.

"I'm not seeing Cam any more. You know that."

"Why would I know that?"

"Angela told...She knows and I'm sure she's told you. She's probably told everyone by now."

He almost let slip that he had heard the artist tell him so earlier.

"So, anything? Mass murder or natural progression?"

Booth started at the out of place question from Hodgins.

"I haven't talked to Bren. She either goes straight to bed or straight to work when she gets there.  
She'll call when she feels like it."

"Well, I have my stuff up and running if she needs analysis but,"

"But?" Angela smiled at the little boy sparkle in the blue eyes.

"The board wants us all back. They've even offered Zack a permanent position as assistant to Brennan.  
Meaning when she goes off on these assignments he'll carry on with the bodies in limbo and whatever new ones come in."

"Wow. Hope he gets along with the new agent the FBI is sending in."

"The FBI is not sending in anybody new! I work with Bones! That's the way it goes!"

"That's funny cause Goodman said something about a Belushi or Beltouchy something like that." Jack smirked.

"Bartucci." Booth growled."That idiot isn't getting any where near Bones." He knew he was being unfair.  
Marc Bartucci was a good agent. He had several years seniority on Booth and was known to be a loyal husband and father. Booth just didn't trust any one else to protect Temperance Brennan. The one time he had made that mistake the bastard tried to murder her. He wasn't going to touch upon his own failings again.

"Booth, why are you still here? Jack didn't bring enough lunch for three. In other words, you are not invited. Good bye." She walked him to the door and firmly closed it behind him.

As she turned around Jack's arms slipped around her waist and she lay her head on his shoulder. "I think I've lost my appetite."

"For food or..."

Booth was pretty sure he didn't want to hear any more as he finally walked away.

Brennan put her fists on her back at her hip bones, her thumbs digging into her spine, and leaned back slightly, stretching her muscles. She looked up to see that the sun which had been bright and high when she began her work was now low in the west and nearly covered by the horizon. She noticed the people around her moving efficiently to bag and tag the bones she had dug out that day. She could then classify them at the make shift lab the University had set up. Two dark heads towered over the others as they worked.

"Eric, Jaime?" She asked her two companions.

They gave almost identical smiles. "We felt kind of useless just sitting there so we offered to help when they started moving things. There's something us muscle bound types are good for."

Brennan smiled at the two men. "Well, did you two muscle men eat anything? I'm starved!"

Jamie laughed. "You don't remember? I tried to get you to come with us for ten minutes. Then I brought you back a sandwich. You ate with one hand and dug with the other."

"Then why am I so hungry?"

"Could be cause that was six hours ago." Eric replied. "You do get single minded about things, don't you?"

"You have no idea." Jaime said. Tempe turned an incredulous look on him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Nothing. You're just very focused when you're working." 

Eric shot him an odd look over Brennan's head. He had put an emphasis on 'working' that meant anything but. He'd wait until he got the other man back to their rooms. He'd find out Temperance Brennan's secrets even if they have to come from his prisoner.

"So, what do feel up to eating? We could go back to the diner or do you prefer one of the more upscale restaurants?"

"Right now, as long as it's hot, filling and semi tasteful I don't care. What ever is closest." 

"The diner it is then. Lead on, McDuff." Jamie raised a brow at Eric. "Not McDuff."

He opened the door to allow his companions to enter then followed them to a booth where he slid in and motioned for Tempe to sit beside him. This brought a questioning look from the FBI agent. "She likes to sit on the outside. Booth doesn't usually let her, though."

The look he received from the woman seated beside him should have scorched him where he sat but he smiled at her and patted her hand. She focused her look across the table.

"Does the FBI give a class in that?"

"Excuse me?"

"The charm smile. Is there a class in how to get women to do what you want by giving them the charm smile?"

Eric was taken aback while Jamie laughed. "Not to my knowledge. Nor have I ever been accused of using a 'charm smile' for any reason."

"I find that hard to believe. You have a very charming smile." Brennan flashed her own charm smile as she flirted.

The waitress interrupted before the flirting could get embarrassing to the third person in their party.

The two men sat amazed as Temperance finished off several thick slabs of roast beef, a mountain of potatoes, fresh beans and a lemon tart. Jamie shook his head.

"If I didn't know how you work all of that off I'd have to wonder if you used some other means to get rid of all that."

She looked at him. "You mean like bulimia. I never understood that. The body is a machine. It needs a certain amount of fuel to function. The stomach can only hold so much food at any one time. If you eat until you are only just full the body should naturally burn it off. If you overeat it holds fuel in reserve but to intentionally purge fuel I don't get. It would be like fillng a tank on a plane and then dumping it minutes after takeoff when you have a three hour flight ahead of you. It doesn't work. You should give your body what it needs to complete your day's task without running out of fuel or having too much left over. It's so simple."

Jamie looked at Eric his lips drawn up in a smirk. "Like I said, focussed."

The next several days passed in much the same way. It was a huge burial site and it would all have to be excavated. The find was actually made when the local university was preparing to lay fooundations for its new branch. They would have to have proof positive before the government would let them proceed.

Eric and Jamie would make sure that Brennan would take appropriate breaks to eat or stretch her muscles. Sometimes just to get out of the sun or put on a jacket when the rapidly cooling air had her shivering.  
Of course, she'd shed it a short time later as it seemed to get in her way as she was working. Their fellow workers, along with the locals who often came out to watch their progress, were often amused by the power play between the two men and the beautiful woman. Who was in charge was an often debated question.

By the eighth day Bones could barely move. She kept repeating the mantra of mind over matter as she moved about her duties. Eric noticed her wince every time she moved too quickly or in the wrong manner. After seeing her bite her lip one too many times he put a hand on her lower back and replaced the one she had there. He gave a quick finger pulsing massage.

"Maybe you could take the afternoon off. Give your back a rest."

"I really need to finish the excavation. If weather predictions are correct, storm fronts will be moving in within the week and will stick around for a while. I can do lab work then so this needs to be finished"  
She let out an appreciative sound as the tension left her body and her shoulders lowered from where they had been hunched up around her ears. "You have a talent for massage."

"My mother had multiple sclerosis. My brother, sister and I used to take turns giving her massages when it would act up." He moved his hand up around her neck and rubbed away the stiffness there. "Better?"

"Mmm. Yes. Thank you." She rolled her head around, her hair rubbing softly against the hand he still had on her neck.

He swallowed. "Well, why don't you finish up here, we'll eat and get cleaned up. I'll give you a rub down and we can get rid of all this tension."

Tempe's eyes flew open to see the mortified face of Agent Stevens. Aah! She suspected he had not meant the double entendre but... "Yes, I think a release of tension would be an excellent idea." She gave him a half smile then took a couple of steps away and bent down to get back to her digging.

Booth was waiting impatiently for Chuck to finish a meeting. He needed information and no one was giving it to him. He couldn't find Bones. Zack was at school, deep into his dissertations and supposedly not in contact with anyone. Dr. Goodman would no longer take his calls, Angela wouldn't answer her phone or her door and Hodgins laughed at him. He was really beginning to hate Hodgins.

So, he was here waiting for Chuck. Chuck was an electronic genius. Chuck had everyone's phones tapped.  
Chuck could track cell phone locations. Chuck could find Bones. Chuck would find Bones. If Chuck would ever get out of this damn meeting! Okay, Chuck was doing this as a favor to him, the meeting he was in was probably a paying client. It still didn't stop Booth from wanting to stalk in there and throw out the idiot who was holding up his answers. Booth walked around Chuck's workroom. Maybe he could find some answers on his own. He picked up different objects around the room. He looked through eye pieces, listened to old tape players, he had just sat down at an ancient Apple desk top when he saw the usurper wander out of Chuck's office. Amen! He was across the room before Chuck could speak.

"Tell me something. Tell me anything. No. Tell me you've found Bones."

Chuck just looked at his old friend and shook his head. "Dr. Brennan has gotten three calls to her cell number this week. One from a Los Angeles based land line. That was confirmed to be a publishing agent.  
The other two came from the same number. A number based in Scheveningen, The Hague."

"Hah! I knew she told Cullen she was going to Europe. Angela tried to tell me she was in Canada."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Montenegro has placed two phone calls and recieved one call from that same number. We were able to get sporatic recordings."

"What did they say? Can I listen?" Booth was almost afraid to hear.

"Sure. Have a seat." Chuck pulled up an audio file on his computer opened it and left the room.

"H'lo"

"Ang?"

"Bren? Hey! What's up?"

"Did I wake you? I thought I figured the time difference right."

"No. Well, yeah, sorta I was kind of taking a nap." There was a background noise. 

Brennan gasped. "Oh! Is Jack there? Am I interrupting?"

"No, honey. We were napping, really. We'd, you know, for a while and we were resting."

"Oh, okay. Well, I was just checking in. Letting you know I was okay."

"How's the dig going?"

"It's big. Alot bigger than I thought. It may take awhile."

"Well, if you need help let us know. We'll be there in no time."

"Between Homeland Security and Airport Security and everything else you have to go through to leave the country right now it would take alot more than no time. But it's a nice idea. I'll keep it in mind. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, sweetie."

"Okay, I'm going to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Ang."

Booth rolled his eyes. A few seconds later there was another click.

"Hey, Ang."

"So, tell me all about it."

Sigh. "So far we've removed about thirty four complete skeletons of all ages. I'd say some of them have been buried at least 600 years, others not more than 300. Nothing fresher than that so far."

"So that's all under control. What ab----" There was 3.26 minutes of static followed by

"and they've been amazingly helpful. You wouldn't believe it. These two 6'4" men treating me like a china doll. I've taken turns calling each of them 'Mother'."

Angela giggled. "I'm glad you can do that, sweetie. I'm glad someone can make you feel that way again."

"What way?"

"Protected. Like you've always got someone on your side."

"Yeah. It feels really good. Speaking of that. I spoke with Russ yesterday. I told him almost everything."

"Almost?"

"Yeah. I didn't think he needed to know the identity of one of my 'Mothers'."

"Ah. That might have been wise."

"Yeah. Damn, it's starting to rain. I've got to go cover my dig. Bye, Ang."

"Bye, sweetie."

Booth's hand hitting the top of the desk made the laptop jump. Why would she not want her brother to know who was with her. It could only mean it was someone who was trouble.

The next click brought only static before it was disconnected three minutes later.

Another click caught his attention.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"We're at the miniature city. There's a celebration today, so no work."

"Ah. So who's 'we'?"

"Most of the dig crew."

"Mm hm. Is it nice? I've always wanted to see the Madurodam."

"It's charming, Ang. You should see it."

"I'm working on that. Dr. Goodman and the Board of Directors have formally offered all of us our jobs back."

"That's great! I'm happy for you."

"No, honey. ALL of us. It's not happening without you. Cam is no longer the head of forensics. They know they made a mistake there. She'll still work but it will be on an even keel. And, she has to walk a narrow line to stay on."

"Oh."

"Bren, you are coming back, right?"

"I, I don't know. What about Zack?"

"He'll have a permanent place as your second as soon as he gets his doctorate. He'll also be allowed to go on expeditions when he wants. He's thrilled with the set up. But, it all depends on you. What do you say,  
Bren?"

"Let me think about, Ang. I'll let you know, okay. Look I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bren? Bren? She hung up on me!"

The line disconnected. 

Booth groaned. This was not what he expected at all. Voices caught his attention.

"Jack?"

"Brennan! Hey. How are things going over there? Find anything interesting?"

"Well, not as far as bugs are concerned but thee are some plant remains that might help us pin point our time line more accurately."

"Are you saying you may need my help?"

"Are you and Ang still thinking of coming for a few days?"

"You bet. Hey, Ang! Brennan's on the phone. Get your sexy butt out here." Laughter from all three.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Well, it seems your boyfriend is excited about some plant life we found and he and your sexy butt will be visiting after all."

"woohoo, when?"

"We have at least another week to ten days in the field. So, you can wait until then if he wants to be busy when he gets here or you know plan your own itenerary."

"Okay, we'll talk to a travel agent and let you know."

"Alright. It's time for me to go to bed. I'm exhausted. Bye, Ang."

"Night, Bren."

The file closed. Booth rose and went to find Chuck.

"I need to find a travel agent who can get me to The Netherlands as soon as possible. What was the name of that city?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB Please read and review. 


End file.
